A date is sweeter the second time around
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Yahiro and megumi goes out on their second date,what happens? will ryuu and jun try to stop them? this time how will their date end? will anything else go wrong?


**Disclaimer:** do not own Special A or any of its characters, just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic.

**Rating:** T for language

**A/N:** This is my first SA fic, it was actually on my mind a long time ago (a month maybe) but this is the first time I tried to posted it, so don't be too hard on me please?

Also, this is a YahiroXMegumi paired fic, I might be doing also fics for the other pairings, but that will be in another story.

For now, I hope you enjoy this version.

Legend:

" " – Language

' ' – Megumi's writing

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"**A DATE IS SWEETER THE SECOND TIME AROUND…**

**THEN AGAIN, MAYBE NOT"**

It wasn't exactly the best morning for young master Yahiro Saiga… for some people weekends is a time for rest and relaxation, but for him it was a time to take care of the family business projects given to him. he wasn't complaining, but it did seem nice to have a day off for himself. That won't not be possible as of now, there was just too much work to be done.

Just this morning he received more threats coming from an unknown group opposing the Saiga Financial Group operation in Hokkaido. They went as far as threaten his physical well being, he laughed at these…whoever these men are clearly they knew nothing about him and what he's capable of… they were not his priority as of now, to him they were mere insects he could crush when he wished it.

Then there was his father going on and on about a marriage interview, it was starting to get on his nerves. There was no need for such, their business was as strong as ever, but Mr. Saiga was firm about him finding a partner. Yahiro shrugged, he already gave on the person he loved… because it would make her happy.

Toudou Akira… his childhood friend, the first girl he ever liked…he had always protected her from behind the shadows. She had grown up to be strong-willed young lady with many friends…he was happy for her…and even though it hurt him a lot, he gave up his feelings when he realized that it was not him he loved but Karino Tadashi and though they may always fight (ending with tadashi always gets beaten up) he could not deny the fact they looked good together …Tadashi also brought out a side of Akira he never thought existed…he sighed, so Akira could only be a friend after all…he leaned back…his head was beginning to throb…

'Are you alright? Yahiro-kun?' all of a sudden a girl with wavy long brown hair entered his mind, carrying a sketchpad, scribbling furiously as a way of communicating with him 'you want me to get you anything? Medicine? You're not dying are you?' she turned the pages each time looking more and more worried.

He shook his head now why did that girl suddenly appeared inside his head? Her name was Yamamoto Megumi, a friend of Akira and a member of their SA group, he dated her once which proved to be an interesting experience, where she sang for him…she had an amazing voice, it makes him mad when she uses them for things other than singing. The last time he saw her was at London, where he helped the SA group to get to Takishima Kei, she was doing her best to help Hikari get to Kei at the time, but with the men all around her how was she supposed to fight them all? If something should happen to her voice he would personally kill those men. So he helped her, but when the whole thing was over Yahiro realized he was being pulled in by her…she was a kind, gentle and beautiful girl while he was a villain to their group. How did she come to like him anyway? Perhaps she hit her head or something. So when they all came back to Japan he left without a glance back, things should go back the way its supposed to be…he was the bad guy, and always will be…

The sound of his phone ringing brought Yahiro back to his senses, he brought to his ears without checking who it was "Moshi Moshi?"

There was no answer at the other end, but he could make out the sound of Pages being turned, his eyes widened…could this be?

More pages being turned, he sweatdropped "You… You're Megumi aren't you?" he said slowly, hiding the tremble in his voice.

A single page turned…he supposed it means yes.

Yahiro slumped to his seat, he wasn't expecting this, how many weeks has it been since the London incident? 2 weeks? He thought she would never call., well he didn't want her to, but he always wished she would…now he got his wish "So, what do you want?" he said In a neutral tone.

Pages being turned again, he had no idea what she was saying "I don't understand what you're saying, you idiot…" he said in an almost raised tone, then stopped, what has he done?

He sighed "Look…" he began…

"Y-Yahiro…" he froze when he heard her voice, he could not begin to tell himself how much he missed her soft mellow voice. "A-Are you…mad?"

He frowned "What are you talking about? And didn't I tell you not to waste your voice?!" he added, her voice was too precious to be wasted on someone like him.

"B-But…" she said

"Listen" he cut across her "I'm not mad at you, nor at anyone…s there's no need to think that way and waste your voice speaking" he said in one breath.

Megumi became quiet once more on the other line. He sighed, knowing in was better like this. He was about to put down the phone when…

"Then go out with me…"

Yahiro almost dropped the phone "H-Hey! Didn't I just---"

"I will, but please go out with me" her voice was determined…he could almost see her facial reaction right now. He remembered the first time the two of them went out. He told her then he was only playing and he wasn't taking her seriously, then he heard her sing…

"Listen you…"he sighed, why was it so hard to say no to this girl, other women he could have turned down easily, but the case was different with Megumi.

"Please Yahiro-kun, I like you, I really really like you…" she kept saying until he finally gave up.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go out with you, but you've gotta stop wasting your voice!" he said "That means no speaking unless it's absolutely necessary, you got that?" he shook his head, she got him.

"Hai!" she chirped happily, his eyebrows twitched, and almost as if she could see his expression, she scribbled quickly and turned the pages. He had no idea what she was saying though…

he shook his head "Meet me at the amusement park in two hours" he said, wondering why on her he suddenly said that "If you're late I'm not going to wait for you…"

More scribbling sounds came, but Yahiro smiled, he had a fleeting idea how she looked and what she was writing "See you then" he put the phone down…great…so much for keeping away from for her…he thought. He stared at the stack of papers in his desk. What the heck…he needed a break anyway. If he was lucky he might get to hear her sing again…wait a minute? Did he just say that? He shook his head, really, all these weeks of trying to keep away and he still lost to her…but he didn't mind…

He stared at his watch "in two hours huh?" he said, to no one in particular.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The SA students are hanging out in their greenhouse doing their usual things. Hikari and Kei, though their relationship now as a couple, were busy in a challenge of building the most miniature robots in a given time, this time their playing area were robot infested, with both of them with no intention to lose. Ryuu was feeding a parakeet he brought to school, Jun was cleaning his violin. Tadashi was sleeping on the bench, but jumped wide awake as Akira came in with a tray of delicious looking treats straight from the oven.

"Wow! That smells good Akira!" Hikari commented but still concentrated on her challenge.

"Today's food consist of Sweet chocolate cakes with rosemary tea---" she wasn't even finished introducing everything when---

"It looks yummy! Gimme!" tadashi dived to the tray. Akira popped a vein on top of her head and hit him with a baseball bat, sending him flying to the air.

"Will you let me finish you ungrateful little wimp!" she growled as tadashi fell back to the ground face first.

"You're so mean Akira!" he said teary-eyed with a puppy dog pout. Akira looked ready to murder him but soon calmed down and helped him back to his feet.

"Mattaku" she said, shaking her head "What do I do with you…" and as a response, tadashi grinned at her cheekily, making her forget her anger, soon enough all of them were enjoying the snacks she made.

"It's 2,456 to 2, 455… I won" Kei said confidently as he and hikari's challenge finally came to a close and they enjoyed the food as well.

"What? Noooooo!!!" Hikari cried "That means…"

"Hai" the other said, smiling. Pulling her closer by waist "You'll be sleeping at our house tonight"

"Eeeh?! That was the consequence?!" Akira exclaimed "No! you can't do that! She'll be walking straight to a lion's den!" she hugged Hikari "My poor Hikari!"

"It's okay Akira…" the girl smiled "I lost after all…"

Akira glared at Kei "Mou!! Kei did something funny! I'm sure he cheated so he can have you for the night!" she accused.

Hikari blushed but her boyfriend merely smiled "That's such a hard thing to say. I could never cheat on Hikari…" he said sincerely, with a glance at her.

Akira then noticed something "Hey, there's a batch untouched here, who's not eating?" she looked around "Areh? Where's Megumi?"

"Megumi?" Hikari looked around as well "You're right…she's not here…Jun?"

Jun, Megumi's younger twin brother shook his head "she was here a moment ago, where'd she go?"

"Ryuu?" Tsuji Ryuu had been taking care of the twins since they were very young. He was almost like a mother and father to them

Ryuu looked up and shook his head "she didn't tell me where she was going"

"Megumi?" tadashi said, his mouth full "she left a few minutes ago, we bumped into each other at the door." He stuffed more food into his mouth "Said she was going out" he chewed.

"Did she say where she was going?"

Tadashi chewed some more and gulped, then drank the tea without as much grace as a dog "Yeah, she said she was going on a date with yahiro" he ate again.

"yahiro?" Ryuu's eyebrow twitched, so did Akira's. in a fraction of a second, dangerous auras approached Tadashi.

"Tadashi, did you just say Megumi is going on a date with Yahiro?" akira said, her voice thundering.

The boy cowered in fear. "Don't kill me! she just told me!" he cried.

"Then why didn't you stop her!" she screamed, grabbing him by the collar "Where are they going?"

"I don't know! She didn't tell!! Have mercy!!"

"No mercy!!" Akira wrestled him, giving him a huge suplex that the floor of the greenhouse cracked. When she was done tadashi's soul could be seen leaving his body.

"Aah! You may have killed him akira!" Hikari exclaimed.

Ryuu and Jun immediately rose from their seat, heading for the door.

"where are you two going?" Kei asked, cross-armed but calm.

"Where do you think kei? Were going to find Megumi of course!" ryuu said "Who knows what that bastard is doing to her?" Jun said nothing. But it was clear that they both agree that megumi could be in trouble if she was with yahiro.

"Ooh…you think so?" the young man stared at them.

"Kei., you know what Yahiro put all of us through before right? What if he's blackmailing her for his evil plans?" the rank number seven in school met his eye. His voice full of pure concern.

"Really now?" he said testily "Didn't they already go out on a date before?"

"Megumi just doesn't know what he's getting herself into! Yahiro Saiga is a dangerous man!" by this time ryuu looked really angry.

"But I have a reason to believe Yahiro cares for our megumi"

"W-What?" he said, staring at kei, and it was obvious ryuu was losing his patience fast.

"Didn't he helped her back in London? Yahiro had nothing to do with it, but still helped megumi…" they stared at each other, eyes talking.

"That doesn't prove anything!" the other retorted. "Maybe it's a part of a bigger plan or something."

"Maybe, but its not like Yahiro to jump in himself to do something for someone. Usually he sends his men to do the job for him…but he saved her himself, I believe it's because he truly cares for her."

The two glared at each other for a while, but ryuu soon avoided his gaze, and continued on his way out of the greenhouse "I don't care what you say…I still don't trust that bastard…"

Jun stared at him, then nodded at kei and the others "See you later" he followed Ryuu.

"Ne, Takishima, is it alright to let them go?" Hikari asked "this could mean trouble"

Kei shrugged "Probably"

She sweatdropped "Probably? You mean you don't care if Ryuu fights yahiro?"

"Ryuu is a sensible person, he won't attack Yahiro without a reason, especially since he's with Megumi. He'll just have to see for himself if yahiro really does care for megumi."

"Hmnn… I see, I get it" she smiled "You're really something Takishima"

Kei stared at her "Like I said, its only a probability"

She stared at him disbelievingly "You're a weirdo at times…you know that?"

He answered her with a smile "Hai"

Akira stared at the door, she couldn't help but worry "Megumi…"

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

What the hell am I doing? Yahiro said to himself, arriving at the entrance of the amusement park 2 hours early. they were supposed to meet here at 1 pm, he checked his watch, it was only 11am. He was planning to make her wait until 1 pm too, so much for that plan.

He pocketed his hands. Now what was he going to do? There was no way she'd arrive this early…

Then he heard footsteps and became nervous all of a sudden, he turned around just in time to see megumi running towards him, his eyes widened, she's already here?

Megumi was still out of breath when she came up to him, then she held up her sketchpad. 'did I make it?'

Yahiro was speechless for a while, but was able to regain himself quickly "Idiot, you arrived two hours early" he looked away.

Her face brightened up quickly 'thank goodness, I thought I was late'

"idiot" he whispered disbelievingly.

She stared at him 'you arrived 2 hours early too'

"Tch, there was no traffic on the way here" he replied, a little too quickly. "you should consider yourself lucky"

she nodded 'I'm the luckiest girl to be with you'

he blushed, it was just too much…yahiro grabbed her head "Alright, let's get this over and done with okay?" they went to the booth to get their entrance tickets. Yahiro paid for two and they went inside. Once they were in however, they couldn't even talk to each other, both looking towards the opposite direction.

The pink haired young man lost all his harshness in front of this girl…he couldn't even think of something to say…he sighed…it was a waste of them just walking here. "Hey" he began then realized they were walking hand in hand. "S-sorry" he flinched, pulling his hand away quickly.

Megumi shook her head gently, as a way of showing him it was nothing.

He cleared his throat "So, erm… where do you want to go first?" he asked. She stared at him 'seriously?'

"It's a waste of time if we just stand here…this is an amusement park right?" he tried to sound neutral.

'Arigatou! Yahiro-kun!' she grabbed his arm and hugged it, he wanted to pull it away and tell her off, but foe some reason he couldn't. he was turning more and more into a softie.

'Yahiro?' she stared at him.

He shoved all other things at the back of his mind and stared at her "so, what is it then?" he asked. She looked around, trying to see what kind of ride they should go on, and after a while she tugged on yahiro's sleeve as the young man turned to her.

"So you found something?" she nodded and pointed to the roller coaster, the biggest attraction in the park. 'That. Let's ride that'

he frowned "are you sure?" and she nodded.

So he shrugged "Fine, let's go then, but if you throw up I'm not cleaning up your mess"

Which left Megumi slightly worried, yahiro noticed and went back for her, putting his hands on her shoulder "Don't take it seriously I was only kidding." He said, there was no fun tricking someone as gullible as this girl, but he still found that side of her interesting, he started towards the ride "Are you coming or not?"

She nodded and followed suit. Soon the two of them went in line to get on the coaster ride, the brown haired girl was smiling so happily it made him sort of anxious "Don't smile too much, people might think you've gone nuts or something"

'But I'm happy' she protested, holding up her sketchpad 'this is how I could show I'm happy'

Luckily these words were only on paper, otherwise it would have been really embarrassing for him. he really wasn't used to sweet words like that "Oh fine, suit yourself"

Megumi tightened her hug of his arm and nodded happily. Yahiro shook his head…she was so hopeless it was beginning to look cute.

"!!!" out of intuition yahiro looked wildly around, he had a feeling there was someone watching them, but when he turned there was no one there, he didn't like the feeling at all.

'what's wrong?' she asked, they were about to get on.

"Nothing" he replied, trying to shake off the feeling. He let her get on first before getting in. the reason why he's worried is that whenever he gets feelings like this, something bad was bound to happen. He cursed, hoping that this time, he was just mistaken.

Megumi strapped herself safely besides yahiro, the young man looked troubled, she wondered why, she wanted to ask, but he would surely not answer. He never opens up…she sighed, if he could only come to trust her, then maybe… maybe she can be of some use to him.

Then the coaster's engine came to life, she unconsciously hugged yahiro tight, just remembering that heights were not one of her best areas, the man looked at her and she blushed.

"What is it?" he asked, but a second look and he seemed to get the picture "you're scared?"

she nodded feebly, knowing it was rather weird for a girl her age to still be afraid of heights, but her date merely sighed and pulled her closer to him "You're really hopeless aren't you? Fine…you can hold on until the ride is over, that way you won't be scared, right?" he said

Megumi was taken slightly aback, he was being kind? What happened?

"W-What?" he said in a defensive tone. Red lines were etched on his cheeks, she said nothing more and hugged him tight as the ride started. Yahiro didn't know what was louder, the screams of the people or the sound of his own heart beating. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Darn it…what was wrong with him now? He stared at the girl beside him. she was hugging him so tight he wondered if he would have bruises there later, clearly she wanted to shout, but for the benefit of him and the people around she was restraining herself, keeping her eyes closed.

Soon the ride slowly came to a halt, , the people started to get out, "hey" he told her gently, patting her head "Ride's over, we can get off.."

"megumi gently opened her eyes, he sighed in relief when she realized they were not moving anymore…he helped her out and they walked away slowly. 'I'm sorry' she placed her sketchpad in front of him and bowed low.

"W-What are you doing?" he immediately pulled up her up "Why are you apologizing?"

she became teary eyed "you weren't able to enjoy the ride because of me"

he frowned "What?"

"I was the one who wanted to ride it" she turned a page "but I got scared" another page "and because of me you didn't get to enjoy it"

Yahiro sighed and patted her and on the head again "Don't think of stupid ideas, I agreed to go out with you didn't I? as long as you're fine then so am I" was he really saying all this? Damn…who is he?

'really?' she stared and he nodded. 'yay!' she hugged his arm again and he found himself snickering. "so what do you want to do now?"

'Hmnn…' she put on a thinking face. Which he found cute though there was no way he was going to admit that. "So, what is it?"

megumi looked around and spotted a young boy with a large stuffed toy, she wondered if she could ask yahiro to get her one too. She turned around 'Well…'

"You wanted a stuffed toy right?" he said gently, already spotting what she was looking at. "Fine, I'll get you one"

'Really?' her face brightened up.

"I already said so, didn't I? let's go" he walked away and she followed suit.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"What do we do now ryuu?" jun whispered as they hid behind the bushes, spying on his sister and her date.

Ryuu surveyed the scene in front of him, megumi and yahiro were passing by, and she was hugging his arm, the young man was looking away, as if he was embarrassed, well, this was a scene he didn't expect. He frowned "We watch them…" he said slowly.

"Anou… Sirs…" the security came over to the two of them "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong" they immediately stood up "uh…I was just showing my little brother here about plants, wasn't I Jun?" he patted jun's head.

"Hai, ryuu-nii" Jun answered back with a smile, the guard looked at them suspiciously but let them go with a warning. When he was out of earshot they were able to breathe.

"that was close" the younger boy breathed, shaking his head.

Ryuu however had more important things in his mind, he stared at the direction yahiro and megumi went.

"Ryuu…" jun said softly "He doesn't seem to be hurting megumi... why don't we give him a chance?"

He frowned, based on what he saw and kei said earlier, ryuu did want to give the man a chance, but should he risk megumi being hurt? Should he forget all the things yahiro did before and let him date the girl? He did not know… megumi was the only one who can determine her happiness, but he…

"I know you're just worried" megumi's twin patted his shoulder. "But this time I think we should trust megumi…she's old enough to know what makes her happy"

he sighed, staring at him "Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just being over protective…"

"So, what do we do now?"

he laughed "What do you do in an amusement park?"

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Yahiro, as it turned out, was such a sharp shooter, he was able to get megumi the biggest stuffed toy prize. "here" he gave it to her "That should be fine, right?"

'Hai' she accepted it happily 'Arigatou, yahiro-kun'

He looked away "It was nothing". But megumi looked so happy as she hugged her bear, he felt strangely contented seeing her happy, she shook his head.

'Yahiro-kun?'

"nothing, let's go…."

And in the distance, two pairs of eyes watched them, and they were not Jun and Ryuu's…

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

time passed by quickly and there was time for one more ride. Though they had been together for what, 9 hours in the park, yahiro and megumi still found it embarrassing to strike up conversations, and blushing to their ears when their skins touches each others, so they end up walking quietly.

Yahiro have been pissed with himself, not knowing what to do next, should he talk to her? But what should he ring up? His mind was so damn blank as of the moment. _Think yahiro! Think_!

Megumi wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to put it, yahiro might not take her seriously if she writes it down, then he'd be furious if she tries to speak. She didn't know what to do, but she was happy, very happy that she was with yahiro, she finally had her dream date with him once more.

'I'm so in love with this guy after all' she thought happily, walking besides him.

"hey" the young man said, blushing hard when their eyes met. One look at her and he was lost for words, damn…this girl really knew how to break his composure. "Erm… well" pull yourself together. He told himself firmly, shoving the unwanted nervousness at the back of his mind. "Got time for one last ride, where do you want to go on?"

'for real?' she asked and he nodded. 'that one' she said, pointing.

"Ferris wheel huh?" it sounded like a scene coming from a blasted romantic movie, but what the heck, he smiled "Let's go"

the scene form the ride was amazing. Since it was evening, the city lights provided them a magnificently romantic view. All of a sudden yahiro was nervous sitting besides megumi…damn… now what the hell was wrong with him. he cleared his throat, but no words came out, he was hopeless.

'Did you have fun, yahiro-kun?' she asked, the same question as their first date, the one he was unable to answer before. He swallowed. She stared at him. yahiro was quiet for a while, thinking of the best way to answer her question. Then he turned to her, gazing into her eyes directly "This is the most interesting day I had in a while" he said, well, it was true, that and it was the safest way to tell her he enjoyed the day.

She smiled happily 'I'm glad you enjoyed, yahiro-kun'

They stared at each other, faces close, and an uncomfortable aura filled the air. Yahiro did not know what was taking over him at the moment. Why was he getting a gut feeling to kiss her? His face burned… no. that was something he couldn't do. to do that was completely taking advantage of her…erase that feeling, erase. Erase. Erase.

'Yahiro. Are you alright? You're face is burning' she was about to touch him but he moved back, flinching. Wrong move.

"S-Sorry" he said, and he meant it "It's… it's nothing" then he fell silent.

Megumi became quiet as well and the silence continued until the ride was over, as the wheel slowed down, yahiro began to feel worse and the guilty feeling intensed when he saw the sadness in her eyes. He had to do something or he'd definitely won't forgive himself. But what? Before he had time to think the ride came to a full stop.

The brown haired girl scrambled out of the ride without a look back, still looking sad, yahiro ran after her and caught her hand "Hey!" but much to his surprise, she pushed his hands away. "W-What?"

"megumi---" he began.

"I'm sorry" she said all of a sudden, with her voice trembling and her back on him.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" he asked. Damn. He shouldn't have.

"For wasting your time. I knew you didn't like me, but here I am still forcing to believe you'll come to like me" yahiro wanted to stop her, but she was speaking to fast it was as if she was dying to say this "back in London, when you helped me, I was so happy. It was dream come true, but I guess nothing last forever and dreams can be shattered…when we came back, you left without another word, without a second look and it hurt," her shoulders quivered and he could tell she was crying. Damn. "I thought if we could go out again, I'd get to see the yahiro that saved me in London…I was so happy you came, and we spend the day together…but I realized that you may never learn to love me… and I should just accept----" she was cut off when he embraced her from behind.

"Never mention those words to me again" he said.

"Y-yahiro?" she said, uncertain.

"How could you say those?!" he said in a raised tone " after what you've done to me?!"

she looked confused.

"You think you mean nothing to me? risking my neck to save you? You think it was some sort of heroic stupidity? If I didn't like you I wouldn't even be here! And I wouldn't use all of my self-control not to kiss you because that would be taking advantage of you! I'd be more calmer and composed! and now you tell me I don't like you?!" he stopped, what the hell, he just shouted everything? Damn.

He let go of megumi and turned around, that was enough stupidity for one day "But I guess it was wrong after all" he said and started to walk away, something filled the side of his eyes but he paid no attention, his chest was throbbing somehow.

"Is this how you guys end a perfect date?" a voice said suddenly, causing them to turn.

Tsuji ryuu was standing there, cross armed and looking extremely pissed. Jun was standing beside him with an unreadable expression. "R-Ryuu!" megumi exclaimed.

"Now, I came here earlier today to bring megumi home because I thought you were using her" he glared at yahiro "But I realized that you two were actually having fun and we went back to surveillance, everything went well but now this?! I don't know what started this but since you two already confessed this will be resolved right here!"

"who the hell do you think you are tsuji ryuu?" yahiro retorted angrily "Don't act like some parent!"

ryuu pulled him by the collar "If megumi didn't like you I would've broken your face hours ago" he said angrily, staring at yahiro who looked away.

"Ryuu don't hurt him please" megumi pleaded.

The black haired man turned to yahiro and tightened his grasp "Hey! You did say you like her, right?"

The young man's eyes widened, red lines appeared on his cheeks, he tried to break free from ryuu's grip "That's none of your business! Let me go!"

Ryuu did not let him "Not unless you promise to take her out again"

"WHAT?!" Yahiro, jun and megumi exclaimed in unison.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" he growled "She doesn't want me. not after--"

"That's not true…" megumi said, in a small, distinct voice "I will always like you, yahiro"

"After all I've said?"

"I said some bad things too, but I still love you yahiro-kun!" she smiled, ryuu dropped him in front of her. He was speechless, but she can understand.

Ryuu came in between them, grinned widely and said "So when's our next big date?"

The two blushed furiously, yahiro smiled, today went a bit weird, but it was a start, it was crazy, but it was the start.

-end-

done! Sorry if it was crappy, I promise to do better next time,

and please don't forget to read and review! Please? Please?

Also, there will be a sequel to this story, I haven't brought out the men who were watching them right? I'm currently working on it and I'll post it up as soon as possible!


End file.
